


don't you stop loving me (loving me)

by moonyloonylupin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl!Foggy, Mommy Kink, PWP, Praise Kink, good ole' fashioned filth, hello I'm back y'all, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyloonylupin/pseuds/moonyloonylupin
Summary: God, Matt loves her. He loves her, he loves her, helovesher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rhianna's "Love On the Brain"

"Shit, babe," Foggy breathes a laugh against the side of Matt's head. It tickles the hair at his temple and Matt burrows his face further into the space between Foggy's neck and shoulder with a soft sigh. "I'm so high right now."

"Mm, I know. You've said it about seventeen times already," Matt murmurs into her neck, dragging his lips over the bright spots that he knows are the hickies he's left behind. He seals his mouth over his favorite, the one right in the hollow of her throat that tastes the most like she smells, of sweat and wet and the lingering scent of pot clinging to their skin.

They hot boxed Matt's room because it was too damn cold to go outside, and it was either Matt deal with the weed smell for the next two weeks (or until the next time they smoke, which will definitely be soon and will definitely be in Matt's room, so the idea that he will ever be rid of the smell completely is ridiculous at best) or he suffer out in the cold and Foggy knows he chafes easily.

She whines when Matt drags his teeth over the mark. Matt kisses it softly.

"Too much, too high," Foggy murmurs, sinking her fingers into Matt's hair. Matt moans, wrapping his arms tighter around Foggy's waist, tucking his fingers underneath the fabric of her sweater where it's ridden up around her stomach. Foggy hums happily, like she always does when Matt gets his hands on her stomach, and lifts her back a little when Matt pushes her sweater further up, exposing more soft skin to Matt's hands.

"Sorry," Matt says, leaning up into a kiss. Foggy's mouth tastes like smoke and coffee and the leftover burritos they microwaved from that food cart they both like right outside the entrance to the 1.

"S'okay, baby." Foggy gets loose lipped when she's high, throwing endearments around as if she's forgotten Matt's name entirely. It makes something squirm in Matt's gut, makes him melt, makes him loose lipped, too.

Matt presses into the kiss harder, wraps his hands around Foggy's waist and squeezes. Foggy's mouth opens beneath his in a gasp and Matt licks into her mouth, the kiss turning sloppy and wet. He spreads his hands wide and low on Foggy's belly, tucking his fingertips under the waistband to feel the damp heat collecting there. She's not wearing any underwear, didn't even bother putting on a bra. Matt's not wearing anything beneath his sweatpants either, because it's a Saturday morning and they were up most of last night kissing lazily and getting each other off between cat naps and occasional bathroom breaks. The only reason they put on clothes in the first place is because it's too damn cold in the dorms.

Matt slips his hands further down.

"Can I?" he mumbles into Foggy's lips.

"Ask nicely, sweetheart." Foggy smirks into the fierce kiss Matt gives her in response.

" _Please_ , mama."

Foggy tightens her hand in Matt's hair and brings the other up to cup his face, running a thumb over one of his cheekbones.

"That's my boy."

Matt can feel the way his face heats up, his blush spreading splotchy and red down his neck. Fuck. Shit, he loves her.

"Gonna be so good for you, mama," Matt gasps into her mouth before he pulls away, pressing kisses all the way down. 

He pushes her sweater up around her armpits and over the swell of her breasts, cups them in his hands and kneads them. He stops at one nipple and gives it a rough suck, twisting the other in his fingers and Foggy whines, bucking up underneath him. He rubs his stubble down Foggy's sensitive stomach; nips at Foggy's belly button and bites kisses along the waistband of her sweatpants before pulling them down her thighs.

He listens to the way Foggy shifts to help him kick off her sweats, smells how wet she is for him. His mouth waters with want.

"Fuck, baby, you sure you're not too high for this? Because _I_ might be too high for this," Foggy laughs, and, when Matt turns his face up toward her, eyebrows drawn together, Foggy makes a soothing noise and pets his hair. "I'm kidding, Matty. Green, so green, I promise."

Matt nods his head against Foggy's hip and sucks kisses into the crease of her thighs, keeps one hand around her waist and traces the other over Foggy's skin. Matt presses a kiss right above her clit, revels in her sharp inhale and drawn out groan.

Matt _might_ be a little too high for this, but he's not going to admit it. His heart is beating triple time in his chest and his breaths are coming short and his movements are sluggish and heavy, but this is almost second-nature, now. He knows how to do this in his sleep.

He tightens his grip around Foggy's waist and knows that there'll be a bruise in the shape of his thumb later. It's the only way he can think of to leave his mark without leaving more hickies.

Foggy is taking deep, even breaths, trying to center herself, but Matt can hear her heart too, the way it skips beats whenever Foggy shifts to look at him, settled between her legs. He ducks down a little more and presses a soft kiss to Foggy's clit. The coarse curls of her pubic hair are soaked already and Matt's mouth comes away shiny with her slick. He knows he must look obscene with the way Foggy's breath catches in her throat and comes out as a whine.

Matt's hips have been steadily grinding against the mattress, his legs spread and knees digging into the sheets to give him the best leverage. He tilts his head back up toward Foggy to make sure she's looking before he uses his free hand to part her folds and licks from her hole to her clit.

She falls back hard against the mattress. " _Shit_ , baby boy, oh my God."

Matt shivers at the way her voice sounds, at " _baby boy_ ," at the way she gets wetter just from that.

She's breathing hard, and Matt's pressing teasing, gentle kisses down the folds, kissing right over her cunt.

"Will you talk to me, mama?" Matt asks against her, and he knows the way his voice vibrates up through her is one of her favorite things.

"Yes, _yes_ baby, as long as you keep doing what you're doing and -" she cuts herself off on a gasp when Matt strokes his fingers between her lips, "and you, you should jerk off for me."

Matt hums in question against her thigh.

"You know I love to watch you get yourself off," she says with her best attempt at a smirk but, God, it still works, even if it's weak and even if her thighs are shaking beneath his hands.

He sighs against her. "M'kay, mama."

He doesn't want to take his hands off of her, but he needs to if he's going to get his sweatpants off. He wiggles them down his hips, completely undignified, but it gets Foggy to laugh and that is his _favorite_ sound, even better than her moans. He gets his knees under him and arches his back, lifts his hips up high enough for Foggy to get a good view of his ass, like he knows she likes, and she hums in approval.

"Now _that's_ a nice view," she says and drapes her legs over Matt's shoulders when he starts to move her around.

He knows she's spread open for him, soft, wet heat and skin for miles. He knows she kept her shirt up and has one hand on her breast and the other in his hair. He knows the longer he looks at her the bigger her smile gets.

"This one's just as nice," he says as he gets comfortable. He wraps one hand around his cock and gets the other between her legs and breathes her in. And then he lowers his head.

"Oh, fuck, baby. You're unbelievably good at this," she groans as he spreads her open with his tongue. "You look damn good down there, too."

He lifts his head just enough to ask, "Tell me?" Before he ducks back down to circle his tongue around her clit and rub his thumb over the head of his cock at the same time. He groans right into the core of her, thumbing the slit of his cock and spreading the precum over his over sensitive head, around the ridge just beneath it.

She gasps, high and breathy, when he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks.

"God, you're gorgeous like this," she says, her breath hitching around every word every time he moves. "The way your tongue just spreads me open, _fffuck_ , it's one of the best feelings in the world."

He tucks a finger between her folds, sinking it into her cunt. She swallows it easily, still gaping from when he fucked her open just a little while ago, right before she packed the bowl. She loves smoking after sex. Makes the afterglow last longer, she says.

"Mama," he says against her clit.

She takes a deep breath before she answers. "What is it, babe?"

"What's the best feeling?"

Her smirk is back. Matt can hear the way she runs her fingertips down between her breasts before tripping over to the neglected one to twist a nipple. "The way your thick cock feels splitting me open."

Matt groans - how can he not, this woman is going to be the death of him - and goes to work, sinking a second finger in beside the first and slanting his mouth over her clit to flick his tongue over it, fast then slow, rough then whisper-soft. He pulls his fingers out of her and the sound they make, the slick squelch as her body lets them go, sets Matt's blood on fire. He jerks himself off roughly, reaches his hand down to his balls and tugs, just on the edge of pain, brings himself back off the edge. He wants Foggy to come first. He wants Foggy to scream his name.

He wants to be good for his mama.

Matt is messy when he eats her out and he loves every minute of it, probably more than she loves being eaten out. There's something about the way her body opens up beneath his mouth, the way she leaks onto his tongue, the way her cunt sucks his fingers deep inside her and doesn't ever seem too keen on letting go. His face is wet with spit and slick and he buries his mouth into her folds, pumping his fingers in and out, stroking her from the inside. He curls them up and searches for the spot that he knows drives her wild and she shouts, a sound between a desperate groan and a giggle as he leaves his fingers there, presses against it every few licks. He presses the flat of his tongue just above where his fingers are buried inside of her and drags it up between her lips, stopping to circle around her clit. Matt places a wet, messy kiss to it, sucks it into his mouth, showers it with attention until she's overstimulated and sobbing, as he drags his fingers in and out.

He fits a third finger in beside the other two, stretching her wide, and Foggy's nodding frantically. Matt can hear the way her hair catches on the fabric of the pillow case. He wants to sink his fingers into the strands, pull her messy bun down to run his fingers through it. Instead, he circles his tongue around her clit before replacing it with his thumb, rubbing it back and forth as he spits on his fingers and fits in a fourth.

Foggy keens and digs her heels into his ribs to arch up into his mouth.

"Holy shit, good boy, oh my God, you're such a good boy. I'm so full, the way your face is shining right now, Matty, you're covered in me." She's panting, barely choking out the words as Matt spreads his fingers, fucking them in and out of her hot, greedy cunt. Fuck, he wishes it were his cock. 

He squeezes a hand around the base and pulls his mouth away from where he was panting against the skin of her thigh, turns his head up toward Foggy, prays she's looking at him.

"What do you need?" she pants, because she _knows_.

"God, I can't - " he flexes his fingers in her, brushes his thumb back over her clit, takes his hand away from his cock so he doesn't come too early, "Can I fuck you? Please, mama, I need it."

Foggy's too far gone to deny him, just nods. She doesn't even tell him she's nodding like she usually does.

"Yes, yes yes yes, please." And he reaches down over the edge of his bed and searches for the box of condoms he knows they dropped there sometime last night, digging one out and clumsily tearing it open with his teeth, because he can't bear to take his fingers out and leave Foggy empty. When he fails at rolling it down his cock one handed, he replaces his hand with his mouth and licks deep into Foggy.

She _screams_.

"Get in me right now, Matty, right now," she sobs into the arm she's thrown across her face, lifting her hips into his mouth.

He takes his mouth away, already missing the way she tastes, before he crawls up the bed to drape himself over her. Her breasts press up against his chest and he uses one hand to bring one up to his mouth and sucks desperately at her nipple as he lines himself up with the other. When he sinks into her, she moans, long and loud, and he muffles his noise with his lips wrapped around her nipple.

She grabs two handfuls of his ass and wraps her legs around his thighs and they're moving together, Matt thrusting up into her while she uses her legs to drive him in harder, faster. Throwing her head back, she laughs.

"This is it, this is what I was talking about, this is the best feeling. You open mama up so well, fuck, baby, you're so _thick_. I've never had a cock like yours, will never have another cock like yours." She's babbling now, like she always does when she gets close, and Matt smiles wide into the skin of her breast, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her in closer to him.

Foggy's still talking, still throwing out praises and pet names and Matt thinks he hears "I love you" before she says, "please, sweetheart, you need to touch me, come on," and Matt moves away from her breast to kiss her deep and sloppy while he pushes a hand between them to rub over her clit, still wet with his spit and her slick. Foggy's moans are so loud now that there's no way his neighbors can't hear her but fuck if Matt cares, because he's making his mama feel _good_ , so good, she even tells him so.

"So good, so good, harder," and he drives into her as hard as he can, pulling all the way out before sliding back into her in long, rough strokes, gets his thumb beneath the hood of her clit and rubs in tight, fast circles, and her cries get higher and higher in pitch until her mouth falls open in a soundless moan and then -

"Oh, oh fuck, _oh_ baby boy," and Foggy yells his name when she comes, just like he wanted. He stills his thumb on her clit, just presses every now and then to draw out her orgasm as he stills inside of her.

Matt can feel her looking at him when she comes down, and he swallows a small sound. "Mama, can I come? Please, can I come?"

She lets go of his ass and cups his face in both of her hands, bringing their faces together. She nods.

He murmurs "thank you, thank you, _thank you_ " into her lips as he pumps his hips once, twice, feeling her hips twitch away from him before moving into it, and he comes, so hard his knees give out and he sinks into her, deep as he can. She whines and he cries, " _mama_ ," into her mouth.

Foggy pets his face, his shoulders, down his trembling arms as he finds the strength to pull out of her. Matt takes off the condom and ties it up before dropping it over the edge of his bed into the pile of actual filth they've left there, used condoms and wet wipes and burrito wrappers and the baggy the weed came in. Matt honestly feels like they've been in his bed for forever. He wouldn't mind staying there with her.

Matt curls up against her, tucks two fingers into her cunt and just rests them there because he missed the warmth and even though she shudders, she doesn't complain. She's still panting when she reaches over to his nightstand for the bowl, still half full, and lights it up, taking a drag. Foggy touches his jaw and urges his face up to hers, presses her mouth against his and he breathes the smoke into his lungs, breathes _Foggy_ into his body, where she's always meant to be. God, he loves her.

"Shit, babe," Foggy breathes into his cheek.

Matt hums, ducks his head, and sucks at the mark in the hollow of her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: There needs to be more extensive, indulgent eating-out fic in the world.  
> Me: *writes 3k of filth on the train ride home from work*
> 
> Also, blame the mommy kink on returnsandreturns.
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](http://www.moonyloonylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
